


the jacket

by Rawritsamehh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawritsamehh/pseuds/Rawritsamehh
Summary: Dan returns home from the Attitude photoshoot.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	the jacket

They let Dan keep the jacket. 

Well, he  _ did _ pay for it. There was no way in hell they were going to keep him from paying for it. 

But still, they let him keep it and he’s still wearing it on the trip back home, over his favorite pair of jeans and the old T-shirt he wore to the photoshoot.

He would usually have taken the tube, but he’s still far too nervous to be around people- so, he’s sat in an Uber instead, anxiously tapping against his thigh as he thinks about the shoot he just completed. 

It’s the best he’s felt in a really long time. Photoshoots in the past have tended to make him feel awkward, except for their own merch shoots. Really anytime he has to work with a photographer whom he doesn’t know, it makes him feel a bit uneasy. Almost as if he’ll slip up and reveal something he shouldn’t. 

This was a good experience, though. It was a queer photographer, for a queer magazine, and they wanted him– Daniel Howell– to be on the  _ cover _ of said queer magazine. He still can’t really wrap his mind around it. He has an interview for the same issue in a few days as well, which he’s equally as excited and nervous for. A google search of the interviewer helped ease his mind some, though. They seem to be really good from what he’s read so far. 

Opening up is still kind of difficult. He thought it would’ve gotten easier right away, but it hadn’t. It took nearly a year for him to be ready to talk about everything but now that he is–  _ watch out world, here comes Dan.  _

He sends Phil a text to let him know he’s on the way home before grabbing his headphones and opening up Spotify. 

———

Phil is lazily working on dinner when Dan comes home. A teriyaki stir fry with lots of fresh veggies, Dan’s favorite, along with noodles because the extra carbs are a must. It’s all very healthy– it’s become their normal, these days– but Dan doesn’t need to know about the bag of marshmallows Phil inhaled while in the kitchen. 

He hears the front door downstairs creak open, and then the familiar sound of Dan’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Smiling to himself, Phil tosses the stir fry around the pan and does a little hip wiggle. 

Before he can turn to greet Dan, he has arms wrapping around his waist and lips grazing his temple. 

“Oooh, stir fry. It smells amazing.” Dan says as he lets go and takes a step back. 

Phil turns around and–

_ Oh. Oh fuck.  _

Phil’s brain has fully short-circuited. He’s frozen, his jaw on the floor. Dan is in front of him, smiling and glowing, with perfectly styled curls and easily the hottest leather jacket he has ever seen. The confidence is literally radiating from him. Dan looks like every bad-boy wet dream teenage Phil ever had.

“Uh…” Phil stammers, raking his eyes down the length of Dan’s body. “uhm, h-hi.” 

“Hi,” Dan is now grinning wickedly. “Do you like what you see?” 

Phil is silent, he still can’t quite process what he’s looking at. Then, Dan pulls Phil towards him by his belt loops and plants a kiss onto his mouth. 

It only takes a second before he’s kissing back eagerly, while bringing his hands up to tug the back of Dan’s curls. Phil isn't fully aware of his own actions, and doesn’t realize he’s moved and pressed Dan against the counter until he hears Dan’s muffled “ _ oomf _ ”. 

They break apart for a moment, both already breathing heavily. Phil runs his hands down the front of the jacket, his eyes already blown wide. “I really, really like this. Was it part of the shoot?” 

“Yeah,” Dan is near breathless, and clearly not wanting to waste a moment on something as trivial as words. “Bedroom?”

Phil doesn't answer. Instead he hops up onto the counter and within seconds he’s yanking Dan forward by the jacket lapels and crashing their mouths back together. Dan grabs Phil’s ass as Phil wraps his legs around Dan’s hips. Phil groans at the contact before leaning over to bite at the sensitive spot of Dan’s throat- just below the ear, right next to his pulse. Dan’s favorite. 

Phil is brought out of the moment by the telltale sounds of whimpering. Running his hands up beneath Dan’s shirt, he looks up and kisses along Dan’s jaw. 

“What is it, Dan?” Phil murmurs into the stubble of his cheek. 

He feels Dan shove his hands underneath the waistband of his shorts, and Phil is immensely grateful he decided to go without pants today.

“Mmm, yeah,” Phil groans and moves to Dan’s ear, biting at the little silver hoop. “Wanna fuck me?”

Dan pulls Phil closer and rolls their hips together before nodding his head, moving to leave little bites all down Phil’s neck. 

Phil throws his head back with a painful  _ thunk _ against the cupboard. He doesn’t notice though– he’s too busy working on shucking Dan’s jacket off. As it falls to the floor Phil lets out a whimper; he really is sad to see it go, but he’s too far gone at this point and  _ dammit _ he needs Dan like, right the fuck  _ now. _

Phil is pulled off of the counter as they peel off and toss aside their shirts. Phil leaves wet kisses everywhere his mouth can reach, and scratch marks where it can't. Dan rips Phil’s shorts down and off with practiced ease, and Phil isn't even sure when or how Dan lost his own jeans. 

They’re mostly naked and almost to the sofa when– 

_ BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

“Fuck oh shi- “ Dan jumps and proceeds to trip over the coffee table, while Phil startles backwards and lets out a squeak of terror. 

“Phil! The smoke alarm!”

“....oh shit.” Phil runs into the kitchen, which is now in a smoky haze. No fire– thankfully– so he quickly works on opening the windows and moving the pan to the sink. 

He hears the alarm stop, and turns to see Dan joining him. Dan, in just his pants. Phil then realizes he’s only in his socks.  _ Oops.  _

“Oh god,” Phil laughs. “Can you imagine if we had to go outside like this? If it were a real fire? I think I’d just stay inside to be honest. I wouldn’t be able to face the fire brigade in just my socks!”

Dan is looking at him with his mouth wide open, clearly not amused. 

“ _ PHIL!!!! _ Dan shrieks. “How did you forget you had food on the stove!” 

Phil just stands there, dumbfounded abs wide-eyed for a moment. 

“It’s not  _ my _ fault!  _ You _ come in with that- that  _ hair! _ And that  _ jacket! _ You look like you came out of like, my every dream as a teen! And you  _ know _ you’re hot ‘cause I could see it on your face!” Phil argues. “I can’t be held responsible for that, it’s illegal.” Phil even sticks his tongue out for good measure. 

Phil notices Dan is laughing quietly, then suddenly he erupts with full on hyena laughter. 

“Are you saying I  _ actually _ got you so horny you went completely stupid? Just from  _ looking _ at me?” Dan’s laughter continues as he walks closer. 

“Yes! Yes I am! My brain just goes  _ haha hot Dan brain go brrrr! _ in moments like this and I cannot be held responsible for it! It isn’t fair. You know this.” Phil crosses his arms. “Hmfpt.” 

Dan shakes his head, puts his hands on Phil’s face, and leans in for a kiss. “Alright bub, whatever you say.” 

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s neck and returns the kiss. “So….bedroom now, yes?” 


End file.
